gordonkormanfandomcom-20200215-history
Titanic
Plot summary Titanic 1: Unsinkable Paddy Burns is a fourteen-year-old boy who accidentally stowed away on the Titanic after his best friend, Daniel Sullivan, was killed by Kevin Gilhooey, James Gilhooey's younger brother. Sophie Bronson and her mother, the famous suffragist Amelia Bronson, had arrested for stirring up trouble in London because Amelia is a suffragist. They caused so much trouble, they had to be deported by going to America on the Titanic. Juliana is the daughter of the seventeenth Earl of Glamford, who likes gambling and drinking at the same time. And Alfie Huggins is a fifteen-year-old who lied about his age to work on the Titanic as a junior steward. Alfie tells his father about how he lied about his age, and Paddy overhears that. So he blackmails Alfie into feeding him in return for him not ratting him out. Sophie and Juliana are stuck at the same table with a fat and boring man named Major Mountjoy (nicknamed Major Muttonchop by the girls). The two become friends after Sophie carries the Earl back to his room instead of calling a stewardess, which would have embarrassed Juliana. Later, Alfie takes the girls to the hold to show them the scrapbook of the Whitechapel murderer, Jack the Ripper. Alfie and Paddy had discovered it earlier when Alfie discovered Paddy sleeping in the hold. Both Juliana and Sophie are concerned and intrigued bye this and both agree not to mention anything. While Alfie has his hands full with concerns over protecting Paddy, and the risks involved, as well as the scapbook, which could be implying that the murderer was on the Titanic. Titanic 2: Collision Course Paddy goes in disguise as a first-class passenger as part of an Irish family named Rankin. While Alfie finds more clues as to the location of the mysterious murderer Jack the ripper. Sophie does not initially believe Alfie, landing herself in a situation that endangers both her and Alfie. Juliana, upon visiting Paddy in the baggage hold, unwittingly reveals his hiding spot and gets him locked up in the ship's prison. The second book ends with the Titanic colliding with the ice berg in such a way that it saves Sophie and Alfie's lives and gives them some time to react. Titanic 3: SOS As the Titanic sinks Alfie, Sophie, and Juliana rush to get Paddy out of the ship's prison before he drowns. Then Sophie, Alfie, and Juliana each try to get their respective family members to leave the ship, with only Sophie succeeding. Meanwhile, Paddy tries to assist some in third class, including the Rankins, in getting to the boat deck. Finding a little toddler and an injured Alfie in the process. Together they manage to convince Juliana to take the child and get in a lifeboat, unsure as to how they can do what she told them, and save themselves. Sophie narrowly misses the last lifeboat, prompting Major "Muttonchop" to cause problems in the lifeboat inan attempt to give her his spot. As the ship goes down Alfie, Paddy, and Sophie are all swept over board. Paddy ends up on the overturned lifeboat collapsible B while Alfie and Sophie end up on and overturned pantry. Sophie, having realized that Alfie is getting the effects of severe hypothermia, manages to get assistance from a lifeboat. The lifeboat in question just so happening to be the one that Juliana had gotten on. The lifeboat is unable to take Alfie and Sophie on board, so they tow the pantry behind them. Juliana throwing Sophie her shawl in an attempt to warm Alfie up. When they pull up to the Carpathia Paddy, having been rescued by another lifeboat, recognizes Alfie on the pantry, alerting Juliana and Sophie to his presence. After Sophie is already up the ladder Alfie begins to do so and Paddy realizes that it won't end well. In spite of Sophie practically begging Alfie to go back down and wait for a sling, he keeps going and falls when he is about halfway up, hitting his head on the pantry. Paddy jumps into the water and gets Alfie back on the pantry. Alfie is confused by what is going on and dies before he reaches the deck of the Carpathia. Afterwards Sophie is reunited with her mother and Juliana figures out that her father has died, even lashing out at a steward in her grief over her father and Alfie's deaths. Paddy kept beating himself up because Alfie was dead because now the two best friends he ever had were both dead. Juliana and Sophie tried to cheer him up, not quite succeeding. At the departure Juliana left with Sophie and her mother, keeping the little orphan with her, having decided that the little girl would be her adopted sister. Juliana decides to call the little girl Ruth Alice, after her father and Alfie. Before they left they looked for Paddy but could not find him. One of the stewards gives them a message from Paddy, summing up that he did not expect to see them again. It closes focusing on Paddy now that he's in New York. Revealing that his friend Daniel was not dead, and now they were together again. Paddy having also found news on Juliana and Sophie. Juliana have returned to England earlier then expected because Sophie's mother was in prison again. As for Sophie, she had started to pave her path in her mother's footsteps, jumping up and getting involved at one of the rallies so strongly that some thought she would be the next face of the cause. Category:Trilogies Category:Titanic Characters